Piston accumulators are typically used to store large quantities of energy. For instance, in hydraulic hybrid vehicles, piston accumulators are used to store energy that is generated during braking of the wheels, for example, and to release energy required for accelerating the vehicle. Such a piston accumulator is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 2006 060 078 A1.